Poles, Opposites
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Yagyuu and Haruka were complete and total opposites. That was why Hibari was the perfect glue for their relationship. Yagyuu, Hibari and Haruka, and how Hibari makes their relationship work. Dedicated to YuriChan220.


**Poles, Opposites**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

Hibari and Yagyuu of the prestigious Hanzo Academy and Haruka of the Hebijo Academy for Girls were interesting creatures.

Yagyuu was the badass; the cool and stoic protector. Ready to step into the line of fire at a moment's notice, more than once saving Hibari from receiving a damaging blow in the heat of battle. Yagyuu was one perfect example of devotion and loyalty.

Haruka was a genius, manipulator, the most prodigal puppeteer ninja in Hebijo's history. She was a mad scientist, a seductress and temptress, a notorious tease. She made Hibari know herself and what she was really capable of. Haruka made Hibari understand her true power, worth and value to her fellow Hanzo Academy shinobi.

That wasn't to say that the albino and honey-blonde were not damaged people. They had been through quite the hardships early on in life. Yagyuu lost her sister and thus, she willingly gave up one half of her eyesight to honor her. Then, there was Haruka, the child that got treated as more doll than human by her mother, which led the girl to the breaking point and made her burn down her home.

Compared to Yagyuu and Haruka, Hibari was a saint, and perhaps that was why she served as the perfect glue to their relationship.

" _Yagyuu-chan, Haruka-san, I…! I-I love you! Please, get along and be my girlfriends!"_

" _Hibari!"_

" _Hibari-chan, darling…"_

" _Please. We can make it work, right? Yagyuu-chan, Haruka-san, I love you both too much to choose one without hurting the other! I'm so, so sorry but I want you both!"_

"…" _A soft sigh from Yagyuu, followed by a gentle, soft smile. "Hibari…I've always loved you. I will do whatever you want. I'll do my best. Please, take care of me."_

 _A gentle chuckle from Haruka and her usual, mischievous smile and a soft blush on her beautiful face._

" _Why not~? You know I love you too, Hibari-chan. I'll be in your gentle, loving care, darling~"_

 _Cue a nigh bone-crushing hug from Hibari to her two beloveds and a barrage of tearful "thank you"s and words of love…plus Yagyuu and Haruka being actually mature, for once, and hugging their shared sweetheart without any petty and childish shenanigans (meaning neither woman stepped on the other's foot nor did they jam their elbows into one another's ribs)._

Was it selfish? Absolutely. Hibari didn't lie to herself. She knew she was being incredibly selfish…but she didn't feel guilty in the slightest. She loved Yagyuu and Haruka; her faithful, devoted and self-less guardian and childhood friend, and the seductress that understood Hibari better than the pinkette did herself, the shinobi that taught Hibari not to judge "evil" without any previous knowledge or understanding of her own. Haruka taught Hibari not to think in just black and white, but in shades of grey.

Yagyuu and Haruka were polar opposites, not only in their usual attitudes and personalities, but also in their love and ways of displaying their affections.

With Yagyuu, Hibari was almost always the initiator, the one to make the first move. When the silver-haired umbrella wielder wanted a kiss, all she did was come as close to Hibari as possible, look her in the eyes and that was all that she needed for Hibari to make the first move.

 _As they did their schoolwork in Hibari's room at their dorm, Yagyuu cuddled Hibari as she sat next to her, an arm around her slim waist and her face leaning on the pinkette's shoulder as she pointed out a segment of text with the information to answer a question._

" _See this here? There's the answer. Simple, really," the albino spoke calm and cool, turning to smile with adoration at her beloved pinkette. Hibari's smile dazzled Yagyuu in return._

" _Yes! I see it~! Thank you, Yagyuu-chan! You're the best for helping me with this assignment!" Cue Hibari's arms surrounding Yagyuu in a tight embrace and a soft, lingering kiss on the lips that took the albino's breath away. Hibari's dexterous fingers combing through her girlfriend's silky silver pigtails made Yagyuu shudder with bliss._

" _Here's to reward you for helping me," and then, Hibari's sweet lips were caressing Yagyuu's once more in a deep, long kiss that quickly saw the ninja girls in love lying together on the fluffy, soft-pink carpet of Hibari's room as the room's owner in question straddled her companion's waist and kissed her for all she was worth._

And then, after Hibari had Yagyuu's "motor running", when the albino finally let go of her inhibitions in order to let her inner desires spill beyond her usual nosebleeds, Hibari felt nothing shy of _worshipped_ when Yagyuu made love to her. Her silver-haired beloved was incredibly tender and gentle in her lovemaking with Hibari. Yagyuu was a complete romantic and that sense of romance translated into long and memorable nights of passion that made Hibari feel, every single time, like she was the _only_ woman in love on the planet.

Then, there was Haruka. With her, it was exploration, testing boundaries and discovery.

While Yagyuu was submissive, Haruka was the complete opposite. The honey-blonde was a lioness to Hibari's gazelle. Haruka was always on the prowl. She was the huntress and Hibari was her adorable, sweet prey, and they both knew it and relished in it.

In the bedroom with Haruka (and pretty much _every other location imaginable_ ) nothing was off the table, nothing was taboo. Anything Haruka wanted to do to Hibari, any fetish that she wanted to explore, any outfit that she wanted to wear, everything was permitted and so far, not once had either woman had to say the Safety Word. Hibari was often putty in Haruka's hands, both inside and outside the sexual aspect of their relationship.

" _Sweetie, say 'ahhh'~" Haruka cooed with a smile and enchanting emerald eyes as she offered Hibari a spoonful of vanilla and strawberry parfait with chocolate syrup on top. Her alluring voice made her pinkette beloved swoon in her seat across from Haruka at an ice-cream parlor. The girl snapped out of her Haruka-san Daze and nodded with a happy, adorable smile and cheery "Unh! Ahhh~" as Haruka slowly pushed the spoon past Hibari's lips and grinned at the wet "pop!" sound after she pulled the utensil back, now devoid of any trace of ice-cream it previously had._

" _Mou, Hibari-chan, you silly doll~ You have syrup on your cheek!" Haruka cooed before leaning in with a smile and, under Hibari's mesmerized gaze, licking off the splotch of sweet liquid from the corner of Hibari's lower lip._

 _The honey-blonde made Hibari's heart skip a beat at the seductive way with which she tasted the syrup she had just licked off her face._

" _Mmm, delicious…and I don't mean_ just _the syrup~" Cue Hibari turning into a blushing mess, yet smiling all the while._

 _And so much into their flirting were Hibari and Haruka that they completely missed the utterance of "S-SO SH-SHAMELESS!" coming from a scandalized blue-haired girl sitting two tables behind them. The bluenette's date sweatdropped and uttered a soft "K-Khorosho...I guess Hanayo-chan's excellent yuri timing must be rubbing off on us, huh Umi~?"_

 _The quarter-Russian blonde's companion could only mumble in dismay as Hibari and Haruka kept sharing indirect kisses and flirting like "shameless" newlyweds._

At the end of the day, Hibari was happier than ever before in her life, having two beautiful girlfriends that were such total opposites. Their different loves balanced each other out and Hibari loved every moment of it.

Yagyuu was devotion, loyalty, romance and protection. Haruka was mischief, discovery, seduction and sensuality in its purest form. They were the perfect opposite girlfriends for Hibari and the sweet pinkette treasured them for it.

However...Hibari wished oh-so-badly that the two would just _stop_ acting like children and get along when they went on dates as a trio. Yagyuu and Haruka believed they were _so subtle_ with their childish antics and shenanigans behind Hibari's back…but they really weren't.

There was nothing subtle about smiling away in the midst of elbow jabs to the ribs and foot-stomping.

Still, Hibari was happier than ever and she knew she could eventually get her girlfriends to love one another as much as they loved her…but that was a tale for another day.

 _FIN_

 _For YuriChan220_


End file.
